charactercommunityfandomcom-20200213-history
List of International Dubs of Frozen/Frozen II
These are the list of dubs that have been produced in Disney's 2013 animated CGI film, "Frozen." and it's sequel, "Frozen II." Official # Abkhaz # Albanian (2014) # Albanian (2015, redub) # Arabic # Bulgarian # Cantonese # Catalan # Croatian # Czech # Danish # Dutch # English # Estonian # Filipino # Finnish # Flemish # French (Europe) # French (Canada) # German # Greek # Hebrew # Hindi # Hungarian # Icelandic # Indonesian # Italian # Japanese # Karachay-Balkar # Kazakh # Korean # Latvian # Lithuanian # Malaysian # Mandarin (China) # Mandarin (Taiwan) # Norwegian # Persian (Afghanistan) # Persian (Iran) # Polish # Portuguese (Brazil) # Portuguese (Portugal) # Romanian # Russian # Sámi # Serbian # Slovak # Slovenian # Spanish (Latin America) # Spanish (Spain) # Swedish # Tamil # Telegu # Thai # Turkish # Ukrainian # Vietnamese Unofficial These are dubs that aren't not officially or were not at all produced by Walt Disney Studios. These dubs are often are fan dubbed by many You-Tubers. # Argentinian Spanish # Armenian # Austrian German # Belarussian # Burmese # Cebuano # Classical Chinese # Chilean Spanish # Egyptian Arabic # Hawaiian # Indonesian (2014, fandub) # Irish # Maori # Mizo # Peruvian Spanish # Saga # Scanian # Singapore Malay # Swahilli # Sundanese # Tahitian # Urdu # Uyghur # Valencian # Venezuelan Spanish # Catalan Voice-Overs This versions are NOT dubs. Voiceovers are versions that people voice-over the entire movie explaining the story in their languages # Azerbaijan # Georgian # Malayam # Mongolian Songs Frozen Let It Go (Frozen) Let it go -Abkhaz Abkhazian- TV Version Let It Go Lerë Po (Albanian) ❄Let it go Albanian 2015❄ With S&T Frozen - Let It Go(أطلقي سـركِ )(Atlequy,Seraki) (Arabic Version) Frozen - Let It Go(Слагам край)(Slagam kraĭ) (Bulgarian Version) Frozen - Let It Go(冰心鎖)(Bing sam soh) (Cantonese Version) Frozen - Let It Go(Vol Volar) (Catalan Version) Frozen - Let It Go(Puštam sve) (Croatian Version) Frozen - Let It Go(Najednou) (Czech Version) Frozen - Let It Go(Lad Det Ske) (Danish Version) Frozen - Let It Go(Laat het los) (Dutch Version) 5. Let it Go - Frozen (OST) Frozen - Let It Go(Olgu nii) (Estonian Version) Frozen - Let It Go(Taakse jää) (Finnish Version) Frozen - Let It Go(Laat het los) (Flemish Version) Frozen - Let It Go(Libérée, Délivrée) (French Version) Frozen - Let It Go(Lass jetzt los) (German Version) Frozen - Let It Go(Και ξεχνώ)(Ke xechno) (Greek Version) Frozen - Let It Go(לעזוב)(La'azov) (Hebrew Version) Frozen - Let it Go Hindi Lyrics & Translation Frozen - Let It Go(Legyen hó!) (Hungarian Version) Frozen - Let It Go(Þetta er nóg) (Icelandic Version) FROZEN - Let It Go - ( Bahasa Indonesia ) Frozen - Let It Go(All'alba Sorgerò) (Italian Version) Let It Go Japanese Soundtrack (Improved version) DVD Quality Frozen Let It Go - Karachay Balkar- Жіберу ұмытып -HQ Disney's Let It Go (Kazakh) Мұзды Өлке Disney HD Frozen - Let It Go(다 잊어)(Da Ijeo) (Korean Version) Frozen - Let It Go(Lai nu snieg) (Latvian Version) Frozen - Let It Go(Tebūnie) (Lithuanian Version) Frozen - Let It Go(Bebaskan) (Malay Version) Frozen - Let It Go(随它吧)(Suí tā ba) (Chinese Mandarin Version) Frozen - Let It Go(放開手)(Fàng kāi shǒu) (Taiwanese Mandarin Version) Frozen - Let It Go(La Den Gå) (Norwegian Version) Let It Go - Persian (DVD Version) Let It Go - Persian ("Soren") w. English subs trans Frozen - Let It Go(Mam tę moc) (Polish Version) Frozen - Let It Go(Livre Estou) (Brazilian Portuguese Version) Frozen - Let It Go(Já Passou) (EU Portuguese Version) Frozen - Let It Go(S-a întâmplat) (Romanian Version) Frozen - Let It Go(Отпусти и забудь)(Otpusti i zabud) (Russian Version) Frozen - Let It Go(Сад је крај)(Sad je kraj) (Serbian Version) Frozen - Let It Go(Von to dám) (Slovak Version) Frozen - Let It Go(Zaživim) (Slovene Version) Frozen - Let It Go(Libre Soy) (Latin American Spanish Version) Frozen - Let It Go(¡Suéltalo!) (Castilian Spanish Version) Frozen - Let It Go(Slå Dig Fri) (Swedish Version) Frozen - Let It Go(ปล่อยมันไป)(Ploy-mon-pai) (Thai Version)-0 Frozen - Let It Go(Aldırma) (Turkish Version) Frozen - Let It Go(Все одно)(Vse odno) (Ukrainian Version) Frozen - Let It Go(Hãy bước đi) (Vietnamese Version) Frozen screenshot--2019.12.02-13_42_43.png|Icelandic DVD screenshot--2019.12.02-13_41_09.png|French poster screenshot--2019.12.02-13_38_51.png|Dutch poster screenshot--2019.12.02-13_38_28.png|Estonian DVD screenshot--2019.12.02-13_32_31.png|Catalan poster screenshot--2019.12.02-13_37_45.png|Finnish DVD screenshot--2019.12.02-13_34_57.png|Danish poster Category:Lists Category:Miscellaneous Category:Dubs Category:Disney dubs